David "Tweener" Apolskis
David "Tweener" Apolskis is a fictional character, introduced as a recurring character in the ninth episode of the series' first season, "Tweener". Biography Background Born and raised in Boston, Apolskis' great hands gave him a starting position on his middle school's football team. However, after being deemed academically ineligible, he found a better use for his talent – pickpocketing. He became a master, swiping over 200 wallets and 150 watches between the ages of fourteen and nineteen. However, when he tried to lift a wallet from an off-duty police officer, he was immediately apprehended. Authorities discovered a valuable baseball card collection in his apartment in Boston, which he had stolen from the father of a friend. He thought it was an ordinary collection; in truth, it included the rare Honus Wagner T206, worth $300,000. Due to the card's worth, he was charged and convicted of grand larceny and subsequently sentenced to five years at Fox River State Penitentiary. Season 1 Upon his arrival at Fox River, Tweener attempted to integrate himself with C-Note and other African-American inmates because it was a culture he identified with, but he was unaware of the racial tension at Fox River. The blacks wanted nothing to do with him, and because of Tweener's attempted association with them, white inmates felt the same way. This only further alienated Tweener. Fellow inmate T-Bag quickly gave him the nickname "Tweener," as he was caught between inmates of either race, neither of whom welcomed him. He was initially the target of merciless sexual harassment at the hands of T-Bag until Michael Scofield stood up for him. Tweener later returned the favor by using his thieving skills to recover a watch that had been stolen by a guard from Michael's personal belongings. Their friendly relationship soured when Michael denied him a spot on the P.I. program, claiming it was too full as it is. Captain Bellick identified Tweener's impressionable position and coerced him into becoming an informant. Later, when Tweener failed to give Bellick more information, he was transferred to a cell with a very large man known as "Avocado", who sexually assaulted and raped him. In a moment of desperation, Tweener slashed Avocado's penis with a hidden razor blade. Avocado claimed the incident was an accident so he could deal with Tweener himself once he recovered. Desperate for some help, Tweener turned to Michael again to find protection before Avocado's return. Michael's guilt caused him to tell Tweener of the escape, but Tweener, in turn, told Bellick, who subsequentally found the hole the P.I. crew had been digging in the guard's break room. The plan was only saved by Charles Westmoreland who intervened and was severely injured in a scuffle with Bellick. On the night of the escape, Michael told Tweener that he knew that he told Bellick about the escape and that as soon as they made it over the wall, he was to part ways with the rest of the escapees. After leaving the van provided by John Abruzzi, Scofield ordered Tweener to leave. Now on his own, he was nearly caught by a search party, but avoided capture by hiding in the back of a horse trailer which was stopped at a roadside work zone. The trailer itself went to St. Louis. Season 2 Soon after reaching St. Louis, Tweener shaved his head to avoid being identified. After stealing a man's wallet, he proceeded to buy a bus ticket to Utah and learned that the next available bus wouldn't be leaving until the next day. Tweener fled, fearing that he'd be identified by a man reading a newspaper that featured his mugshot on the front page. He later made his way onto a college campus, where he found a travel flier by a student named Debra Jean Belle, who advertised for a travel companion to Utah. Tweener claimed that he was headed to Utah to pick up an inheritance left after his grandfather had died. Debra Jean seemed suspicious, but she agreed to let him travel to Utah with her. During their drive to Utah, Tweener acted nervously as Debra Jean glanced suspiciously at him. The two made a stop at Gunnison, Colorado, after which they stopped and went to a motel in Mack, Colorado. Debra Jean revealed her affection for Tweener. They shared the night together and after they woke up the next morning, they heard a knock on the door. The policeman on their doorstep revealed to Debra Jean that Tweener was a fugitive. However, she denied seeing him. As Tweener tried to explain, she told him to take her car and that she would report it stolen later. Tweener finally reached Tooele, Utah, where he was confronted by T-Bag, who forced Tweener into helping him find the money Westmoreland buried. Tweener tried to buy digging supplies, but was assaulted by the store owner who recognized Tweener as a member of "The Fox River Eight". Michael and Lincoln entered and released Tweener. The three met up with T-Bag again to finish the search. However, Tweener, who was no longer of any use to the other three, was locked in a trunk of a car while the other three search for the money. Tweener was eventually released to help dig for the money. Michael insisted that he go back in town and refuel their car. Unfortunately for Tweener, by this time, Agent Mahone had learned about Westmoreland's money and arrived in Tooele, and eventually cornered Tweener. Mahone decided to try and use Tweener to get to the other escapees. However, Tweener mislead the federal agents and took them to Debra Jean's house where he apologized to her for lying. After recapturing Tweener, Mahone took him to a side road and confessed to the murder of Oscar Shales. After his confession Mahone apologised and shot Tweener dead making it look like a suicide. Post-Death Season 2 Tweener's death was faked by Mahone as he did it made like suicide, while Mahone killed him. Tweener's death was mentioned on television when Michael was watching TV, while he had a plan to escape. Tweener, along with Abruzzi and Haywire were mentioned by Michael Scofield as people who didn't survived around Alexander Mahone in Sona. Season 3 In the episode Good Fences, Tweener has been mentioned along with Haywire and Sucre as people who were used by Michael. Mahone didn't kill Michael for that, but there was there still not a good relation between them. Mahone also reacted like this, because of he didn't had any veratril. Season 4 General Jonathan Krantz said to find all the members of the Fox River Eight. After his death, his photograph appeared briefly in Michael's mind during his conversation with Charles Westmoreland in Going Under. This and all the people who had a relation to Michael were important for him to find out about bargain, a suncell. Breakout Kings T-Bag was mentioned as a member of the Fox River Eight. Although not named on-screen, the Breakout Kings were surely aware off him, since Ray Zancanelli and the others were going through the files of T-Bag (which is very possible that Tweener is named in it) Appearances Indirect kills by David Apolskis Here can be found a list of indirect kills by Tweener: Trivia *He's the only member from the Fox River Eight who doesn't appear in the game. *Tweener was mentioned in Unearthed, Sona and Good Fences. *Tweener appeared in a photograph in Manhunt, (Unnamed episode) and Going Under. *Tweener died according to Mahone the same way as someone who he couldn't capture (Oscar Shales). **Ironically enough, Mahone couldn't capture T-Bag the whole time during season 2, as both didn't had a scene until season 3. *Tweener's episode count is 13 and his cell was also 13. Coicidentally enough, Tweener was most of the time unhappy so this nummer is coicidental. *Tweener thought that he didn't saw anymore C-Note, Scofield, Lincoln, T-Bag and Sucre, saw them again in season 2, after T-Bag did found and used him, so that he could eat the map. Tweener was then used by Michael, Lincoln and T-Bag to do some job for them. Tweener was find by Mahone and shot by him, making both Scofield and Mahone feeling horrible for his death.Unearthed Sona Good Fences See Also * David (disambiguation) Notes and references Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:PI workers Category:Fox River escapees Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Apolskis, David Apolskis, David Apolskis, David Apolskis, David Apolskis, David 'Tweener'